


Good morning (it's 2pm).

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Two [9]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, Elevator, Established Relationship, F/F, Fun, Kisses, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy has had to wait all day for a good morning kiss. It's killing her.





	Good morning (it's 2pm).

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER BINGO STORY? WHAT!?  
> Yea I'm supposed to be doing homework. I am probably super fucked for an exam I have in the morning.  
> For Bingo Card Six: Elevator  
> Light edit, no beta, sorry for any horrid errors.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy was dying for the team to finally have to leave for the mock showing of a new designer named Gaevino. The wait was absolutely killing her. Because Miranda had been called into the office for a very early skype meeting, she had left before Andy had woken. That meant Andy had not been able to have a good morning kiss.

They weren't dating publicly yet, so Andy was forced to keep her hands to herself when she'd come in at 8 with Miranda's steaming coffee. She was desperate to give Miranda a hug and a kiss, and was biding her time for the elevator trip down to the lobby. She was antsy, and she knew Miranda was well aware of it.

"Andrea, get me Fielle," Miranda's voice called from the inner office.

"Yes, Miranda," Andy replied, immediately grabbing for the phone and dialing the number by memory. At least there was a long list of business to help wile away the time before the showing, otherwise Andy was sure she'd go mad.  
____

"Andrea, tell Nigel we leave in five. Everyone had better be ready."

"Of course, Miranda." Andy looked up as Miranda steamed into her office after a meeting with Irv, telling Andy that it had not gone well. "Just set a new coffee down. It's hot," she added.

She got a barely audible grunt in response, and smiled to herself. Five more minutes, and then she could finally- finally- give Miranda the kiss she was desperate for.

Turning to her computer, she typed out a message and shot it off for the whole Runway staff. "ETL five minutes, be ready and downstairs in three!"

Next she texted Roy letting him know the schedule, and to make sure a few of the other drivers were prepared.

Five more minutes. She could make it. It would be worth it.  
____

"Emily, you're in charge of the office. Andrea with me." Miranda commanded as she barreled out of her office.

Andy was already standing, ready to go, Miranda's coat and purse in hand. "Nigel has the team downstairs, Roy's got the cars ready."

Miranda flicked her hand back to grab the coat being handed to her. "Go down with the me on the elevator." Miranda demanded as they powered through the halls.

"Of course, Miranda," she replied, nodding to a few of the staff they passed by.

Andy took a few speedy steps forward to press the button, and it only took a moment for the doors to open for them to step onto the elevator.

It felt like ages for the doors to finally close, and the ding of the elevator to signal them beginning to go down.

As soon as the little lurch of the elevator car happened, Andy pounced. She pressed Miranda against the wall of the elevator, hands reaching around to grasp at Miranda’s ass, and lips planting firmly against her girlfriend’s.

A quiet little moan escaped from Miranda’s throat, and her arms lifted to wrap around Andy’s neck.

“Fuck, Miranda. I missed waking up to you beside me this morning,” Andy whispered as she pressed light kisses to Miranda’s neck. “I missed getting to kiss you good morning, and hold you before we had to leave for work.”

Miranda made a breathy sound of agreement as she tilted her head back against the wall. “I missed you, Andrea.” She gasped as Andy squeezed her ass. “I realized this morning, how much I truly look forward to our mornings together.”

Andy slowed down and eased away, giving Miranda a soft kiss on the lips. “I don’t want to get us too worked up,” she murmured, “we don’t have enough time. But tonight, Miranda, I am going to show you exactly how torturous it has been to have to wait all day before I could even kiss you good morning.”

“It’s not even morning anymore,” Miranda pointed out.

Andy groaned as she pulled the rest of the way away, and began to straighten out the few wrinkles in Miranda’s appearance. “I know. I had to wait until two pm for a good morning kiss.” She gave Miranda a daring little smirk. “Imagine how long you’re going to have to wait before I let you finally orgasm.”

Miranda’s eyes grew wide and her pupils burst as she swallowed. “Oh, my.”

Andy grinned and with one last kiss she moved an appropriate distance away just in time for the little ding to alert them of their arrival on the ground floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So much fun.  
> I would love to hear your thoughts, as always.  
> I've got like 5 things in the works, and a shit ton of homework and whatnot. So like, it's slow going a little right now, but keep your eyes open for more!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
